Especially Now
by Dessers
Summary: A set of Quinn and Puck drabbles for Quick Week.
1. Family Portait

**HAPPY QUICK WEEK!**

**I'm so excited! What better way to celebrate my beautiful OTP and everything about them? I don't know if this is any good but, hey, it's worth a shot! This is going to been seven drabbles with all the themes with varying lengths.  
><strong>

**It's Day 1 : Family Portrait.**

**Quick Week's March 12 through March 18 and people should contribute to the love! It's going to be glorious!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A small family portrait sits on the mantle of the Puckerman house. There's a crack running down the center that no one bothers to fix because no one bothers to fix anything around here because no one cares. Everything here's a little old, a little dingy, a little rundown anyways.<p>

So why bother?

It's only three people in the picture. Puck, Sarah, and their mom. No dad. No man of the house.

His mom is standing next to him, in her best Sabbath clothes. Sarah's wearing a flowery dress that's a little too big. Puck looks stiff and uncomfortable in his tie and dress shirt with his yarmulke. The whole picture is a little sad and a little worn. It seems like there's a big, giant, gaping hole in the picture because he's not there. His deadbeat dad, who ditched his family and ran off to be a rock star.

Puck hates the holes he's left in every aspect of their lives.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been staying at Puck's house for a few weeks now... and it's different. His mom works late hours at the hospital and won't let her have bacon (but Puck sneaks out and buys her some, so it's okay). Sarah, Puck's baby sister, has practically latched onto her, but she kind of likes it. It's nice to have someone looking up to her.<p>

The biggest thing to get used to is Puck. Quinn isn't sure what they are, really. Boyfriend and girlfriend? Roommates?

Living with him is so much different than living with Finn, though. She slept in the tiny, cramped guest room at the Hudson's on a pull-out couch. But Puck offered up his bed first thing and took the air mattress for himself.

But, no matter how welcoming and sweet Puck was being, Quinn still cried herself to sleep the first night at his house. She was embarrassed he saw her cry but she was sixteen and _pregnant_ and she didn't know what to do. But Puck slipped into the bed with her and held her until she stopped sobbing and sang her soft lullabies until she fell asleep in his arms.

"Puck!" She called, walking in _their_ room, "Did you buy me bacon?"

"Yep, it's hidden the freezer all for you." He winked, strumming his guitar from _their_ bed.

"What's that?" Quinn asked, slowly, looking above _their_ bed. Pinned above their bed was a Polaroid picture of them. It was taken in the choir room at McKinley. Puck was playing guitar with a big grin on his face and she was behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Tacked up next to it was a little black sonogram of their baby girl.

"It's our family portrait, babe." Puck grinned, bashfully, "Do you like it?"

Quinn bites her lip, fighting back tears and trying to convince herself it's just stupid baby hormones, "I _love_ it."

* * *

><p>The picture hangs up on the wall of the Fabray house, sitting in glided golden frame. Dust sits on the picture, like everyone who lives there is trying to forget about it. It's a family portrait of the Fabrays, taken when Quinn was fifteen. After she became Quinn, trying hard to forget all about Lucy, before she got pregnant with Beth.<p>

Back when she was the golden child.

The picture's perfect, the kind of picture every upper-middle class good Christian family like hers strives to have. Her father and mother stand next to each other, with Quinn and her sister, Frannie, sitting in front of them. Russell is wearing a suit and red tie, his hand on Frannie's shoulder. Judy's wearing a very modest red dress and pearls but her smile's a bit too forced. Frannie's hands are clasped in her lap, her diamond engagement ring glinting. Quinn has her long hair curled.

Quinn hates the picture more than anything else in this house.

They make it look like everything was just fucking perfect and happy, when it was really quite the opposite. It makes it seem like that "nice" couple never threw their pregnant daughter out, it makes it seem like her father never cheated, it makes it seem like Judy doesn't find solace at the bottom of a vodka bottle...

Quinn prefers the family portrait Puck made. She wonders if it's still hanging there.

She hopes so.


	2. Fathers

**I LOVE QUICK WEEK SO MUCH, MY FEELS JUST CANNOT HANDLE THIS. ASDFGHJKL;  
><strong>

**It's Day 2 : Fathers! I did Puck becoming a Daddy again with Quick's second baby, instead of doing Russell or Puck's deadbeat dad like intended. Ahh, whatever. Everyone likes Dady Puckzilla.**

**Reviews are love. Thank you for all the ones on the last chapter, I'm going to get around to replying to them. PROMISE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Quinn," Puck squeezed his wife's hand, "You just have to push. C'mon, babe, you got this!"<p>

"Fuck you! Just fuck you, douche bag!" Quinn screamed in agony, gripping his hand, "You get me pregnant and I'm the one who has to shove a baby out!"

It was just like when Beth was born, in a way.

Quinn was screaming insults at him and Puck was terrified, but ridiculously excited. Almost all of the Glee Club is sitting anxiously in the waiting room, because even after all these years they're still family. The rest of club who isn't present are flying in to meet the newest Puckerman. It's just like when Beth was born after their first Regionals.

Except this time they're all grown up and married and_ ready._ And this baby's coming home with them.

There's no silent bitterness surrounding them, reminding them that their baby won't be theirs for too long.

It makes him think... Beth... Beth's eight by now.

Just then Quinn screamed in pain, throwing her head back, "Goddammit, _Puck!_"

"One more push, Mrs. Puckerman!" the nurse said.

He coached, still clinging to her hand, "C'mon, Q! The baby's almost here!'

Quinn screamed bloody murder, and suddenly a baby's cries echoed around the room. Then she practically collapsed back on the bed in exhaustion, but Puck was grinning like an idiot. Their kid was covered in all kinds of gross, nasty stuff, but Puck didn't care. It was perfect. Their baby was perfect.

They were parents again and _permanently_ this time.

"It's a girl!" the nurse announced, holding up the baby like she was in _The Lion King _or something. Then she whisked her away to get her all cleaned up.

"You hear that, Q? We've got a baby girl!" Puck whispered to his wife, his eyes wide with wonder. This kid was _theirs_ this time and it was going to be wonderful.

Then the nurse came back in holding their daughter, all cleaned off and wrapped up in a little pink hospital cap and blanket.

Quinn struggled to get up, still tired, until Puck helped her up. She bit her lip then smiled a little, her voice ragged, "Can I... Can I see her?"

"Of course, Mrs. Puckerman." The nurse handed Quinn the little pink bundle that was their baby girl. She was still wailing and red in the face, her eyes squeezed shut and her fist balled up. Carefully, Quinn cuddled the baby in her arms.

"She's so perfect." Quinn whispered, tears streaming down her face. It was like that day when they were sixteen and they became parents for the first time, but not really. They both had the same look on their faces when they looked at Beth - like they just made the most perfect, innocent thing in the world.

Like no matter what happened, at that moment in space and time, things couldn't be better. Like that was all they'd ever need.

"I know, babe." Puck smiled, looking down at his little family. His family.

"She has your hair." She beamed, stroking their daughter's thin dark hair hair._ His daughter has his hair._

He brushed back a strand of Quinn's hair, "She has your eyes, though... What do you want to name her?"

Quinn hesitated, thinking, "...Isabella. Isabella Rose."

"I like it." He nodded, "Isabella Rose Puckerman."

"It's beautiful." Quinn announced, softly planting a kiss on their baby's head.

"Can I hold my baby girl now?"

"Of course." She shifted Isabella towards him and handed her to him, "Say hi to Daddy, Isabella!"

Daddy. Huh. Puck liked to the sound of that.

He was a father.


	3. Jealousy

**It's Day 3 : Jealousy! God, this is just a good week!  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! They're great!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"The boy is mine!" <em>Mercedes and Santana sang, belting out high notes and glaring each other down. Santana was always a force to be reckoned with. Especially when it came to things like this. She was a very possessive person by nature, and the idea that someone caught the eye of her favorite fuck-buddy didn't seem to sit well with her.

Quinn thought this was all ridiculous, although Puck seemed to be bemused and enjoying the fight over him.

As if anyone had claim to Puck. If anyone should be possessive over him, it should be her! She was the on with his bun in her oven, after all. Puck had knocked her up and Quinn was fairly certain that made the boy hers, all things considered.

_She_ was the one that was having his child,_ she_ was the one who lives with him, _she_ was the one who he wanted to be a family with.

Not that she was jealous or anything... No, not at all. That's silly. Quinn Fabray does not get jealous over Noah Puckerman.

And she had given Mercedes to the okay to date Puck, after all. Granted, it was while she was hormonal and furious at him. His mom wouldn't let her eat bacon and she was in a shitty mood because of it. Still, that means she doesn't feel anything for him anymore.

But, truthfully, everything would be easier if she didn't feel things for Puck. He makes things complicated, nothing like anyone she's ever dated. Finn was simple and easily manipulated. Puck was difficult, he makes her feel things Quinn had never felt before. Things like love and this feeling of need, like she needed Puck. Needing people never ends well for her.

So what if she was a little bit jealous? It wasn't a big deal, really. When two cheerleaders were hitting on the father of her child, Quinn thinks she has plenty of reason to be jealous.

Quinn kind of wanted to jump and say the boy was_ hers_ - not Mercedes, not Santana's.

But she doesn't.

* * *

><p>Ever since the first day Puck saw Quinn Fabray, walking down the hall in her Cheerio's uniform with her hips swinging, he was starstruck.<p>

Quinn was the single most perfect girl he had ever seen, and he wanted to be walking down the hall with her on his arm more than anything.

But the Finn had to sweep in, and ask her out because he was the quarterback and she was the head cheerleader and that's how it works, right?

He hated it.

Seeing Finn and Quinn kiss on the sidelines of the football games. Seeing the way Finn looked at Rachel, knowing eventually he would hurt her Quinn. So, he was jealous of Finn. Finn got everything!

Finn got to be the daddy of _his_ baby, he got to be the golden boy, he got to be the leader.

Most importantly, he got Quinn.

It wasn't fair. Quinn deserved a prince, someone loved her and only her. Someone who was willing to sacrifice things for, some one who was willing to be a family for her.

Someone like him.

Not Finn, who was all wrapped up in Rachel. Quinn was perfect and she deserved someone who only had eyes for her.

Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't she see that Puck was the one for her? He wasn't just a fling; he'd stay and take care of her and their baby.

Maybe he was a shitty friend, cheating with his best friend's girlfriend, but Quinn wasn't just any girl.

And Puck would do just about anything to make her smile.


	4. Beth

**Gahh, this is late! **

**Here's my chapter for Day 4 : Beth.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Puckerman," the family's security guard for their house in LA, James, buzzed over the speaker, "you have a visitor."<p>

"Who is it?" Quinn asked, curiously, "I wasn't expecting Santana and Brittany until next week."

"Umh, this visitor says it's important. She wants to introduce herself."

"If you're sure it's safe, its fine, James." Quinn replied to their security guard.

"Okay, Mrs. Puckerman." He buzzed off the intercom.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Quinn yelled, as if her children would bother to answer the door.

Quinn swung open the door, letting in a warm breeze, "Hello?"

"Hi... you're Quinn Puckerman. Oh, god, sorry, that sounds weird. I'm not a creep I promise! It's just that you're kind of famous and..."

Quinn froze, her hand clutching the door knob.

"...Beth?"

There's was no question about it - the girl standing nervously at her door was Beth Corcoran. Her and Puck's first daughter, who Quinn gave birth to back in her sophomore year of high school. She had long blond hair like Quinn's and Puck's brown eyes. Her nose even looked a little like her mother's. And Beth had her father's tanner skin.

"Oh my god..." Quinn whispered. Her daughter was standing in front of her. It was surreal... She and Puck hadn't seen Beth since Shelby left Lima during their senior year, "You're Beth."

Beth beamed her smile startlingly like Quinn's, "You knew it was me right away! Wow, you really are my mom, huh?"

"I can't believe it... Puck and I... We haven't seen you since you were one! Oh my god, you look so grown up and mature..." Quinn trailed off in disbelief.

"I'm twenty-one, just had my birthday a few weeks ago." Beth smiled, shyly.

"I know." Quinn whispered, "I remember. Puck and I used to send you gifts. Did you get them?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah, I loved them. My mom told me they came from 'special friends' until I was old enough to not believe that. Mom told me I was adopted when I was eight, but she waited until I was eighteen to tell me who my parents were. I almost didn't believe her... I mean, you're Quinn Puckerman. You've won an Oscar. And Noah Puckerman has played at the Grammy's with his band..."

"Puck will be so excited to meet you! We wonder about you all the time, you know..." Quinn ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'd love to talk to him." Beth said breathlessly, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you guys."

Quinn bit her lip, "I'm sorry - I'm being rude. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'd love that." She nodded, stepping in side their home. The house was big due to Quinn and Puck's generous pay checks. On the wall there were pictures of their family and friends, laughing and smiling. Beth look closer and, surprisingly, saw one of her. There was a photo of her as a baby with a silly little hat on her head. Quinn was holding Beth carefully like she might break and Puck was making goofy faces at her.

"...You have one of me, too." Beth whispered, her eyes glued to the picture.

"Of course we do." Quinn said, "We also have your sonogram next to our other kid's."

Sure enough next to three others there's was a blurry black and white sonogram that said _Beth._

"Who are my siblings?" She asked, quickly.

"This is your sister, Isabella." Quinn pointed to a picture of a teenage girl with chocolate brown hair and bright hazel eyes, skating gracefully around an ice rink, "She's thirteen, and we call her Izzy."

"I've never had siblings before... Tell me more." Beth asked, drinking up the pictures with her eyes greedily.

"This is Tyler, he's seven." Quinn continued, smiling. The kid in the picture had sandy brown hair, sort of a mix of Quinn and Puck's. He was happily banging on a set of drums, "He says he going to be the next drummer in Puck's band."

Beth laughed, "My siblings sound great."

"They are. And here's your youngest brother, Lucas." She motioned to a picture of a little blond boy with a gap-toothed grin who was on his daddy's shoulders, "He's five."

"I can meet them, right?" Beth asked with a desperate tinge in her voice.

"Of course, let me just-"

"Hey, Mom!" called Isabella, bounding down the stairs in a lacey red dress, "Do you like this one? I think its okay-"

She stopped, looking at Beth, "Who are you?"

"Izzy!" Quinn admonished, "Be polite!"

"Who is she?" Isabella asked again, stubbornly.

"This is your sister, Beth."


	5. Faith

**Day 5 : Faith. IT'S LATEEEEE. UGH.**

**IT'S LATE AND I HAVE FEELINGS AND I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't have <strong>faith<strong> in you,

after _it._

_(After Beth)_

I _had_ put my** faith** in you

that - fateful - night

when you said,

_"Trust me,"_

and I _believed_ you.

But _look_ where that got_ us._

_Broken_ and _alone_ with _holes_ in our_ hearts._

So, I go_ chasing_ after _golden boys,_

- star quarter backs -

trying to regain

** normal**perfect_fake_

and you go _chasing_ after _Cheerio skirts,_

trying to_ feel_ again_  
><em>

and we pretend we had

_nothing._

But we can't _forget_ that on that

summer night

we became_ parents,_

and for the _briefest of moments_

we were a _family..._

I can't_ forget,_

but I can't bear to _remember._

...

It's just...

I had put my _faith_ in

the _wrong people_

before.

I had trusted people to

have them let me

d

o

w

n

I lost my _heart,_

I lost my _eyes,_

I lost my **faith.**

My **faith** in you _faded_ because

I didn't want to _deal_ with anything.

I didn't want to remember

_us._

But I can't forget _us_, and

I still love _us._

But you picked_up_**&&**moved_on_

And I kept _asking_ myself,

why didn't_ you fight_

for _me?_

But _maybe_ I should've been _asking_ myself,

why didn't I have

**faith** in _us?_


	6. Quinn Fangirling

**Day 6: Quinn Fangirling. This is late... again... but better late than never, right? Quick Week is sadly over but it was GLORIOUS while it lasted! Can't wait for the Quick Week in June!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, sorry it's so short! The last chapter will be up soon I hope!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn just really, really loved it when Puck sang.<p>

There's nothing wrong with simply appreciating her fellow glee clubber's song, Quinn always tells herself, as she tries to remember she and Puck are over. Tries to remember she is with Sam or Finn, not Puck. But... it doesn't always work that well and sometimes she has flashbacks, ghostly memories of them. Memories like when she was pregnant and Puck would play his guitar and sing to the baby girl in her swollen belly, insisting that he ready somewhere that their daughter could definitely hear him.

_"She should know what her daddy sounds likes, Q. And she gets to listen to you all the time."_

It's just that... Puck is an amazing performer. He has a great voice, pretty good dance moves - hell, he's a much better performer and much more talented singer than Finn, the lead of New Directions. And Puck has just this confidence on stage - he never looks ill at ease or awkward. Performing just came naturally to him. Puck always just looks so comfortable, so at home while singing.

And he had this way of staring straight at her, right through her, that made her mind go blank.

When he stared at her like that... well, Quinn couldn't help but smile. It always kind of crept up on her, though. Quinn would be sitting there trying to remain completely stony and impassive at first, her Head Bitch In Charge face on, and then next thing she knew she was swaying to the sound of his voice, biting her lip to hide her goofy smile.

Puck was the only one who could do that to her. Make her bitchy, icy front drop and turn her into a happy puddle of goo. Quinn always felt too much when she was Puck. He always had this way of making her feel high on life - that was something Finn or Sam or any other boy could ever make her feel.

Free, happy, and so absolutely loved by just singing a simple note.

Finn and Sam are pretty good singers, they are really great guys, too. But... Quinn always had trouble accepting boring or normal. She wanted extraordinary she wanted exciting, she wanted a love so intoxicating she forgot anything else even mattered.

And Puck gave her that with just a single kiss.

When he sang she didn't have any doubts it was just Quinn and Puck and the music, it was perfect. And nothing could touch them.

See the thing is, Sam and Finn, they're good guys in their own right, great even.

But they weren't Puck.


End file.
